


Just Breathe

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony is about to ask his boyfriend a very serious question and is going to end up giving himself a heart attack if he doesn't take a moment to breathe. Luckily, Bucky is there to remind him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony - Relationship
Series: Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075697
Kudos: 57





	Just Breathe

Tony's grip on the arm of the chair never loosened. Not even a little bit. He refused to look out the dark window. He couldn't. The thought terrified the hell outta him, seeing just how high up he was even if it were too dark to see the ground so far below.

Gods, he hated planes.

This was the first time (and he sure as hell hoped the last time) he'd ever been on a plane by himself. Usually, if he could, he would go by car to the places he needed to go. Even better, not go at all. But this time it was unavoidable.

But the trip, he knew, would be worth it. He was going to see the one person he's ever cared about, ever truly loved. Sure, he was nervous. He was nervous as hell. But he tried to stay calm.

But this fucking plane wasn't helping his nerves!

The plane shook with turbulence again and Tony's fingers dug into the armrest so hard he was afraid it would tear. He gritted his teeth hard together as he forced himself not to let out a girly scream.

_'Just breathe.'_

Tony swallowed, closing his eyes and leaning into the chair as _his_ words washed over him. The words he would say everytime Tony was panicking. Whenever his chest felt too tight. Whenever air was hard to reach.

_'Just breathe.'_

Tony took a long slow breath. He could do this. He could. It would all be worth it in the end. Everything would be okay. He would make it safely back onto the ground a thousand miles below. He would make it to New York from his business trip.

He would see Bucky again. He would finally get to see his Bucky after so long being away from him. He hated being separated from his Bucky. But he wasn't a billionaire for nothing. He still had to work as did Bucky as well.

But now he was going home. Going back to New York. Back to Bucky.

He sighed, letting out the breath and relaxed as much as he could into the seat. Now was a good time for some shut eye even if the awareness that he was on a plane made it nearly impossible.

But he found that he was much more tired than he thought as he fell instantly into slumber.

...

Tony was woken by his bladder. He ground, putting a hand to the back of his neck where he had slept on it funny, making it ache. So much for a good start to the rest of this hell of a plane trip.

He pushed himself up from his seat to use the restroom toilets. After relieving himself and washing his hands, he went back to his seat, sitting down heavily and avoided looking once again out the window.

The com came on and some lady said they'd be setting down soon (thank god) and for everyone to return to their seats, blah blah blah. Tony got the point.

The rest of the flight seemed to take forever and no time at all which for Tony was both good and bad. He was sweating like he was in thirty degree heat. He needed to sit down but the plane had landed and they were all heading off.

He followed the other passengers off the plane, nervously scrunching up the hem of his shirt on his hands. It's going to be fine, he told himself. Everything will work out.

He made it to the airport where people were crowded around to see their friends or family coming back from China. He looked around, trying to find the familiar eyes of the man he loved, but he didn't see him anywhere.

His heart dropped. Had he not come to see him?

The item he had hidden in his pocket seemed to weigh even heavier as he looked down at the ground, shifting on his feet. He really thought Bucky would have come to see him, but it turns out he was wrong. He forced back tears. ' _Dammit, Tony,_ ' he thought to himself, bringing up his hands to wipe angrily at his eyes.

He yelped as hands wrapped around his waist from behind. He whipped around yo stare up at those dark eyes and that teasing smile.

"You really thought I wouldn't come to meet you here?" Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I-"

Tony was cut off as Bucky kissed him deeply, ignoring the stares of passers by.

Bucky pulled away and Tony gasped for breath. Bucky only grinned. "Glad I can still make you breathless like that."

Tony gave him a hard poke. "Jerk," he grumbled before giving a reluctant smile that forced its way through. "Still love you though."

Bucky grinned at that. "As I love you also," he said, giving Tony another, more gentle kiss. "Ready to go home?"

' _You are my home,'_ Tony thought wistfully. He moved away, out of Bucky's embrace much to the confusion of the other man.

"Tones?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together in half concern and half confusion.

Tony looked up at those dark eyes he'd fallen in love with, that handsome face he knew so well that, if everything went as planned, he would pepper in kisses. He didn't know anyone else in his whole life that he had felt, had fallen, this deeply for. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Bucky, no one else but him. He loved no one this much but him. So now he was doing what he should have done a long time ago.

_'Just breathe.'_

Tony did just that, drawing in a long breath before setting himself determinedly.

He plunged his hand into his pocket before almost tripping and falling which would have been undignified and embarrassing as he got down onto one knee while he pulled out the small box in his sweaty hands.

He was very well aware now that people were staring and that he was in an airport. But surely people had done this before, right? He wasn't the first to exclaim declarations of love in front of random strangers.

But he didn't care about that. This was for Bucky. For the man he loved with his entire being. Who was now staring at him wide eyed, mouth slightly open in shock.

Tony's heart was hammering so loud in his chest that it was a wonder how no one else but him could hear it. Except Bucky. Bucky could always hear the movements of his heart. It was how he knew when something excited Tony, or when something was wrong. How he knew when Tony felt a particular strong urge of love for his partner. And Tony could feel the same for Bucky. The same movements of his heart that sometimes mirrored his own.

Tony licked his dry lips. "James."

Bucky swallowed at the use of his name. The name that was only ever spoken in moments of great importance. Just like now.

"Look, I've been wanting to do this...forever. I had been turning it over and over in my head, what I would do, what I would say, hell, even what I would wear. I wanted it to be perfect. But, there really is no perfect way to do things is there? It doesn't have to be perfect. So long as it's truthful and honest and...my love for you is that. That and so, so much more. I want to show you how much my love means to you and for me for the rest of our lives. I want to be with you forever and ever and...you're—" Tony was stuttering on his words now, but his gaze was steady, never leaving Bucky's eyes. "Y-you're the one for me. I never thought I'd find someone to spend the rest of my life with but I have. And I don't want to ever lose that. I don't want to lose you, James. So...will you marry me?"

With a lot of effort he didn't think it would take, he opened the box. He didn't look but he could see in his mind's eye the ring he had bought for Bucky. Not too girly, but still elegant and manly. Not to mention, it had cost a bucket load of money, but Bucky was worth it. It didn't matter how much a ring cost. What mattered was how much love and affection was behind the meaning of it. The commitment. And he was committed. He only needed one word to make it final.

Bucky was looking rather speechless which didn't happen often. Tony would have teased him for it but now wasn't the time. He waited with bated breath for Bucky's answer, hoping it would be the one he was after.

"Tony..." Bucky let out a shaky laugh. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Tony blinked. "Wait, really?"

Bucky broke out into a huge grin. "Come here, Tones."

Tony slowly stood on wobbly legs, walking to Bucky who pulled him close and pressed his lips hard to Tony's who clung to him tightly. Bucky's hands threaded through Tony brown curled, his other arm around Tony's waist, holding him tight. "Fuck, I love you," he said breathlessly once he pulled away slightly. "I can't even put into words how much I love you. Gods, I—"

"Just breathe," Tony murmured softly.

Bucky laughed at that. "Turning my words against me now?"

Tony smiled, reaching down and taking Bucky's hand, slipping the ring onto his finger. Bucky stared down at it for a few seconds before smiling widely at Tony. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Tony gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you too, Bucky Bear."

Bucky slipped his hand into Tony's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Let's go home."


End file.
